Drink This
by Tekko
Summary: A gift fic for a friend Quatre offers Wufei a drink after training.. Lemon


This is a fic I wrote in a trade for a friend of mine...I haven't written in a decade in a half/can't write and have more favorable pairings so if it's really crapy I apologize in advance bows

Gundam Wing

PWP

4x5

Don't own them didn't think them up they're not MINE runs off to cry

Black locks fly free of their binding as the Chinese boy kicks at the large bag set up in their gym, pounding his frustration into the heavy sack while his mind rolls over his thoughts. The usually gelled strands fall around his shoulders, some sticking to his sweaty forehead and the back of his neck though he doesn't stop to wipe them away, instead continuing the combination of kicks and punches. Eventually he does stop, panting, gray tank top sticking to his back and chest to rest a hand against the bag and catch his breath.

"Finally finished?"

Starting he whirls around and drops into a defensive position in reflex before finding the blonde pilot watching him from the doorway, leaning against the frame with a glass in his hand. Wu Fei straightens, scowling at the other for startling him. "Quatre. Did you need to use the gym?" He'd never seen the petite boy work out, though it seemed like every safe house supplied by him had one. He receives a shake of the other's head, him straightening as well before moving into the room.

"I came down here over an hour and a half ago and you were already here at it. I figured that you might be thirsty." He offers the dark-eyed boy the glass, filled with a dark-colored liquid. "Here."

Pilot 05 starts to reject the offer when he realizes that he -is- rather thirsty; the drink Quatre was offering looked like heaven. He takes the glass after a moment and nods to the other, not smiling but letting the usual look that marred his features relax. "Thank you." Shoving his hair out of his face to push over his shoulders Wu Fei brings the glass to his lips, tilting his head back and drinking the sweet yet mildly bitter substance in one swallow, giving a breath of pleasure. The glass is handed back to Quatre with a brief nod. "That helped a lot. Now if you don't mind…I'd..."

Stopping Wu Fei blinks at the blonde, finding it oddly disturbing that he has to resist the urge not to squirm. The normally clear blue eyes of the other have gone stormy, the small boy watching him carefully. /What's with that look?.../

"Aren't you tired of working out? You've been at it for two hours or so already..." He was tilting his head and the dark-eyed boy's eyes were drawn to the Sandrock pilot's neck; the button-up top he's wearing has the first few buttons undone, leaving his neck and a bit of his chest exposed. Dark orbs trailing down he finds he didn't bother with even a pair of sweats as We Fei had done, instead in a pair of silk blue boxers that match his eyes. Or at least would have if they hadn't taken on that predatory look...

/Stop/ Snapping out of the daze he'd gone in Wu Fei swallows, throat suddenly dry though not from thirst. "I...I'm fine," he says quickly, cursing himself for the pause. "What mak-" he's cut off when a pale hand raises to brush a stray lock from out of his eyes, the feel of the slight brush across his forehead sending a wave of pleasure to roll through him and eyes to flutter, head turning towards the pale fingers. "Ohh..." /Damnit Chang! Focus! This isn't like you/

Jerking away he stumbles back, eyes wide as he watches the other wearily. "What did you do to me?" The demand might have been more effective had he not breathed it and been able to keep down the soft moan, mentally cursing himself. /What was in that drink/

The blonde simply shrugs, a secretive smile playing on his lips as a hand moves to toy with the first button on his shirt. "It was just something to get you hydrated again...and to help you to relax a bit," he mummers, taking a step forward and Wu Fei taking one back. "Though there might be a few side-effects..." The smaller boy moves forward until the dark-haired boy is pressed against a wall, moving in close enough to feel the heat radiating from him. "Do you feel anything...odd?"

"Goddamn smug bas-" He's just cut off again, this time with lips crushing his, the force and emotion behind it causing him to whimper and give into it, eyes closing as his lips part on their own and meet the blonde halfway, clashing and fighting for dominance. Maybe it's the combination of the drink and his weakness from working out for so long but the Nataku owner finds himself being taken with Quatre's tongue, the firm thrusting and teasing strokes promising things to come.

Slim fingers wind in short locks, Wu Fei giving in to the other, letting himself be dominated and unable to surpress a moan as hands grasp his hips and bring their two throbbing lengths together, the action causing the dark haired boy to break the kiss and arch his neck, hips thrusting outward to get more friction. Another groan is pulled from him as the small pilot takes this opportunity to feast on his neck, biting and licking the sensitive skin, tongue flicking in teasing motions. "Oh gods…" /For the love of Nataku, you're worse than an onna/

This thought causes him to snap out of the lust-induced haze he'd fallen into, hands unwinding themselves from Quatre's hair and pushing weakly against the other's chest as if to push him away. "Stop this," he whispers, though at this point his body was singing under the burning touches, hands having moved from his hips to scratch their way along Wu Fei's spine. "S-stop…"

This just causes the Winner's lips to curve at the corners, now lust-filled eyes gazing deeply into the other boy's. "Why should I?" The fingers have slid around, moved to Wu Fei's chest and were currently pinching and rubbing the buds there into pert nubs, drawing a whimper from the helpless boy. "You want it. I want it. Don't deny us this."

"B-but…ohh…p-please-" As Chang started to protest one of the wandering hands made its way down between them, grasping and coaxing the hard shaft between his legs, a shudder running through him. "Unn…"

"I'll make you feel good, Wu Fei," the words are breathed in the boy's ear, followed by a nibble. "Let me…" With that the blonde slides down the length of the other boy's body, pausing to tug off the other's sweat-soaked shirt before nibbling his way to the buds he had coaxed into hardness before and biting down on one before suckling it in apology, leaving the dark-haired boy gasping a moaning before giving the other the same treatment. Soon enough he's moving lower, fingers looping into the band of Wu Fei's sweatpants and tugging them down in a swift motion, licking his lips as he eyes his prize. "Let me…"

The breathed words on the still trembling boy's moist head send a bolt of pleasure through him, fingers winding in blonde locks to keep from collapsing. /Gods-/ Any thought after that was cut short by his strangled cry, head falling back as soft lips wrap around his twitching member. "Q-Quatre…oh gods…"

Purring around the thick shaft between his lips the boy on his knees pulls away to nip lightly at the tip before taking the other back in again to the hilt, sucking firmly and letting his tongue caress and flex against Wu Fei's need. The Chinese boy continues to moan, fingers growing tighter and tighter on the golden locks and hips rocking into the moist heat of the mouth that encircled him. The tightening in his abdomen increases, breath becoming more labored as he gets close, closer-

Dark orbs snap open as the pressure around his length disappears, leaving Wu Fei thrusting into empty air. Snarling he tugs at the other's hair to get him to finish what he'd started but Quatre just unwinds the fingers and stands, a hungry smile on his lips. "Why did you stop!-"

Hands shove at Wu Fei's chest firmly, the boy losing his balance due to the pants still around his ankles and lands with a thud on his rear, wincing before scowling at the other. Before he can get another word out the blonde is on top of him, pants tugged free and tossed aside, legs bent and pressed nearly to his shoulders and causing the dark-haired boy to gasp at the exposing position. "I need this. –Now-."

"Qua-" Wu Fei gasps as he's forced on his side, one leg stretched out underneath the blonde pilot's legs and the other lifted straight up into the air, forming an 'L.' Hands move against the hardwood floor to try and push the dark-haired boy away though a free pale hand grasps his thigh, Quatre snapping his hips forward and sheathing himself, a pained cry coming from Wu Fei. "Qu-Qua-" Tears burn in the Shenlong pilot's eyes as the other boy enters him, a burning pain shooting through him though the pain seems to intensify the pleasure that follows, him moaning as his arms give out and face presses against the cool wood.

Barely pausing for a moment the blonde is soon thrusting into Wu Fei, his breath hitching and low moans falling from his lips as he withdraws and snaps his hips back into the tight heat, nails digging into the boy's thigh and ankle. This added pain causes Wu Fei's groans to grow louder, palms pressed against the floor and eyes shut tightly. Just as he thinks it can't get any better the dark haired boy is flipped again, this time onto his chest, face pressing into the floor as his rear is held in the air, the sharp thrusts turning into pounds and slamming against his prostate. "FUCK! Oh Gods!"

Fingers dig into the wood as Quatre's slamming thrusts continue to strike that spot within the other, Wu Fei balling a hand into a fist and brining it to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles to keep from screaming, eyes clenched tightly together. Unable to resist his other hand steals away to his own length, stroking quickly as he hears the other boy's breath quicken and moans grow louder and his hardness twitches, tension pulling his body taunt..

"QUATRE!"

There's a tangle of hair, limbs and sheets as pilot 05 jerks upright in his bed, breath coming out in heaving pants and eyes darting around the room, sunlight filtering through the window. /What the-! Was that just a dream?.../ Looking down he finds his covers wound around his calfs and thighs and sighs, shoving a hand through his loose hair. /Holy fuck…/

The sound of footstep slapping against the floor outside running quickly down the hall is soon heard, followed by his door being thrown open and a startled blonde-haired blue-eye boy looking around before running over to the other's bed. "Wu Fei! Are you alright?" He was panting, obviously having to of run down the hall to answer the boy's call.

/Did I yell –that- loud/ He offers the boy a shaky smile, nodding. "Un, I'm fine. I just…had a really strange dream." He falls back against the sheets, sighing and placing a hand over his closed eyes. /Just a dream…/

"Oh." There was relief in his voice, most likely from knowing the other wasn't in any serious trouble. "I was worried when I heard you call me. Here-" There's a sound of something, most likely glass, being picked up followed by the definite sound of a liquid being poured into a cup. "You must be thirsty. Drink this."

Fin

Ok…that's it. Please don't hurt me ;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
